Nuit d'ivresse
by MildredFeather
Summary: Astoria est promise à Drago, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Ce soir, elle veut profiter de sa vie. Une dernière fois. Elle trouvera refuge dans les bras d'un autre blond.


**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling bien sûr.

**Raiting: **T au cas où

**Pairing**: Astoria Greengrass/Justin Finch-Flechtley

**Musique**: With you - Crystal fighters

**NUIT D'IVRESSE**

_**10 Juillet 1996, 18h45, Manoir Greengrass, Berkshire**_

- Tori ! Bouge toi un peu ! On va arriver au retard chez Adrian si tu continues à te prélasser ainsi ! s'époumonait Daphné Greengrass en courant à travers les couloirs du Manoir.

Etendue sur son lit aux draps de soie argentée, Astoria écoutait sa soeur s'égosiller d'une oreille distraite. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête que la petite sauterie qu'organisait Pucey le soir même. Ce matin là, son père lui avait appris ses fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été une surprise, l'arrangement était de longue date entre leurs deux familles, mais avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'approche de la guerre, les choses se précipitaient. Les deux jeunes Sang-Pur devraient se marier dès que la jeune fille aurait atteint sa majorité, soit dans un peu plus d'un an, les dix-sept ans de la jeune fille étant au mois de janvier. Il lui restait plus que quelques mois pour vivre sa vie de femme indépendante. Sa vie en tant qu'Astoria. Ensuite, elle ne serait plus qu'une épouse parfaite, une poule pondeuse, une Malefoy.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour Drago. Sa maigreur et son teint cadavérique lui donnait un air chétif, sa voix traînante était désagréable, surtout lorsqu'elle l'entendait geindre contre Crabbe et Goyle dont il ne pouvait pourtant pas se passer et crier contre Potter et sa bande et en plus de ça, il était égoïste, prétentieux et arrogant. En fait, il représentait à peu près tout ce qu'elle détestait. Sa soeur, Daphnée, avait été promise à Blaise Zabini et elle lui enviait le beau métis au fort charisme et au rire facile. Passer sa vie avec cet homme, lui faire un enfant, le soutenir dans ces choix. Et voir cette marque affreuse sur le bras de son époux. Voilà ce qui l'attendait.

- Astoria ! Habille-toi maintenant ! Blaise va arriver d'ici une heure et tu es encore en chemise de nuit ! cria Daphnée en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de sa soeur.

Astoria regarda la furie blonde fouiller dans son armoire, en sortir une robe bleue et des escarpins noirs et les lui jeter à la figure.

- Tiens, je suis sûre que ça plaira à Drago, il adore le bleu.

Plaire à Drago ? Astoria ne voulait pas plaire à Drago. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'il pose son regard nuageux sur son corps. Le plus tard serait le mieux. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de faire n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui pourrait aller à l'encontre de son éducation. Elle était prête à entâcher ce nom, Greengrass, qu'elle ne porterait de toute façon plus d'ici peu. Elle voulait enlever à Drago ce que cet engagement lui avait promis. Non, Drago Malefoy ne se marierait pas avec une petite vierge au sang aussi pur que son petit coeur. Astoria Greengrass, quinze ans et quelques mois, voulait prendre une dernière fois ses propres décisions. Même les moins raisonnables.

_**10 Juillet 1996, 20h00, Maison des Smith, Bath**_

Justin regardait son ami nouer sa cravatte avec application. Zacharias Smith semblait tout excité à l'idée de se rendre à la soirée de Pucey. Le Poufsouffle et le Serpentard étaient amis de longue date et Adrian avait proposé à Zach d'inviter qui il voulait à sa soirée. Hannah et Ernie avaient tout de suite accepté bien sûr. Susann avait était plus dure à convaincre, mais quand elle avait su que Michael Corner y allait, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour montrer au Serdaigle que elle aussi pouvait se montrer à une soirée mondaine. Justin lui, avait refusé catégoriquement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de débauche - il avait l'habitude, passant beaucoup de temps dans les clubs avec ses amis moldus - mais il détestait les Serpentard. Il ne trainaît pas avec ce genre de vermine.

-Finchy, il faut absolument que tu viennes ce soir ! s'exclamait Zacharias, pour une fois enthousiaste. Tu ne portes peut-être pas les Serpentard dans ton coeur, mais en matière de fête, ce sont les meilleurs.

- Je suis un Né-moldu je te rappelle ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver petit agneau au milieu des loups. Et arrête de m'appeler Finchy, je t'en supplis, s'énerva Justin.

- Ju', tu n'as qu'à passer rapidement, si tu t'ennuis, tu n'auras qu'à repartir aussitôt, proposa Susan.

- Franchement Ju', Suzy a raison, tu devrais venir. Au pire tu resteras avec nous.

- Aller Finchy !

- Bon bon bon ! Je viendrais, mais fous moi la paix Zach. Et par pitié, arrête de m'appeler Finchy. Tu n'as donc aucun ami de ton année que tu es obligé de nous inviter nous ?

Le futur septième année ne répondit pas, visiblement vexé par les propos de Justin.

_**10 Juillet 1996, 20h15, Appartement d'Adrian Pucey, Londres**_

L'immense appartement était déjà noir de monde quand Astoria, Daphnée et Blaise sortirent de la cheminée d'Adrian. Posant un regard sur la foule, Astoria esquissa un sourire et attrapa un verre de punch perpétuel que lui tendait un serveur. Elle le but d'une traite et regarda avec malice le verre se remplir aussitôt. Blaise la dévisagea avec le même regard choqué qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt quand il l'avait découverte dans sa minsucule robe rouge qu'elle avait accompagnée d'escarpins dorés. A la réaction du métis, elle avait imaginé, celle, sans doute plus démesurée, de son fiancé et s'était réjouie de voir qu'on remarquait sa provocation. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, essayant de ne pas faire tomber son serre-tête d'or et quitta sa soeur et son futur beau-frère, pour rejoindre leur hôte.

_**10 Juillet 1996, 22h 25, Appartement d'Adrian Pucey, Londres**_

- Smith !

Alors que les cinq Poufsouffle époussetaient leurs vêtements, un jeune homme à la carrure imposante et aux yeux déjà voilés par la consommation de produits illicites, les rejoignit, serrant la main de Zach et saluant les quatre autres, s'attardant sur le joli décolleté qu'offrait à sa vue la robe blanche d'Hannah.

- J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez jamais ! Prenez un verre de punch, dit-il en leur tendant des verres plein d'un liquide à la couleur impressionnante, s'étendant du rose vers le jaune. Faites comme chez vous, continua-t-il, avant de s'éloigner, adressant un clin d'oeil à Hannah qui rougit.

- Que la fête commence ! s'écria Zach, en entraînant Susan sur la piste de danse.

Ernie et Hannah les rejoignirent, laissant Justin seul, encore tout près de la cheminée. Il rejoignit un coin sombre de la pièce et entama une observation minutieuse de la foule qui s'offrait à lui. Il reconnut bien sûr la plupart des Serpentard de son année et quelques plus vieux. Pansy Parkinson, au milieu de la piste, se déhanchait effrontement contre Théodore Nott dont les mains se perdaient en bas du dos de la jeune fille. Daphnée Greengrass et Blaise Zabini s'étaient calés dans un coin, profitant d'un moment de solitude pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Drago Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps étaient attablés devant trois shooters de whisky Pur Feu qu'ils avalèrent d'une traite. Il aperçut aussi quelques Serdaigle, dont effectivement Michael Corner dont les paroles faisaient beaucoup rire Padma Patil et Terry Boot. Il ne vit par contre aucun Gryffondor, à part Olivier Dubois, qui était lancé dans une grande discussion avec Marcus Flint et Terrence Higgs. Mais c'est elle qui retint l'attention de Justin. Debout sur une table, moulée dans une petite robe de dentelle rouge, ses longues boucles brunes dégringolant dans son dos dénudés, Astoria Greengrass se mouvait avec provocation, une bouteille à la main. Il croisa son regard bleu fardé de noir et, ce fut comme si, de l'autre bout de la salle, elle l'appelait. Justin fendit la foule, bousculant quelques ivrognes au passage, afin de rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'attendait en souriant.

* * *

><p>Il avançait vers elle, souriant. Beau. Une version edulcorée de Drago. Ses cheveux étaient dorés, là où ceux de Drago étaient presque blancs, ses yeux se teintaient d'un bleu de ciel de plein été et non des nuages dont s'encombrait le regard du Serpentard. Son sourire, était éblouissant. Sa peau hâlée. Justin Finch-Flechtley. Un Poufsouffle. Un Né-Moldu. Tout ce que Drago détestait réuni en un seul corps. Et quel corps !<p>

Le jeune homme se hissa sur la table pour la rejoindre et l'attrapa par les hanches, pressant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Ensemble, ils se laissèrent porter par les vibrations de la musique qui s'élevait dans les airs et par les effluves de l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu. Une voix de femme, les pulsations de la basse. Astoria se laissait porter, se nichant dans le cou du Poufsouffle qui sentait divinement bon. Le temps s'écoulait, au rythme de la musique, vibrant. Elle était bien. Elle avait oublié Drago, qui l'observait avec colère, s'enfilant un enième verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

* * *

><p>Finalement, Justin avait bien fait de venir. Ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune Serpentard, son nez dans ses cheveux, il était bien. Juste bien. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard bleu profond, presque noir, de la jeune fille. Alors, il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Astoria. Loin de le repousser, la vert et argent entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant sa langue prendre possession de sa bouche. Alors que les palpitations de la musique accélèraint au même rythme que celles de leurs coeurs, ils accèlérèrent la cadence et tandis que leurs langues se mélangeaient dans un ballet acharné, leurs mains commençaient à explorer le corps de l'autre.<p>

- Viens, on monte, souffla Astoria à son oreille.

Ils s'eclipsèrent à l'étage, main dans la main, s'en allant découvrir l'amour et de la volupté. Justin renversa Astoria sur un grand lit de chêne massif et lui relevant la robe, tout en continuant à lui dévorer les lèvres. La jeune femme n'était pas en reste et déjà, elle déboutonnait la chemise bleu ciel du beau jeune homme, parsemant son torse de baisers. Leur regard se croisèrent. Ciel et mer.

- Je suis vierge, murmura Astoria dans un souffle.

- Moi aussi, répondit Justin.

Un soupir et ils reprirent leur baiser passionné, prêts à s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chaires.

_**11 Juillet 1996, 10h05, Appartement d'Adrian Pucey, Londres**_

Quand Justin se réveilla se matin là, il enserrait du vide. Elle était partie. Il était seul, nu, noyé dans ce grand lit aux draps beiges. Le blond soupira en se passant une main sur la tête, quand il aperçu un petit mot sur l'autre oreiller. _" Merci. Merci pour tout. AG "_

_**1 Septembre 1996, Gare de King's Cross, Londres**_

Un regard. Un sourire. Il n'avait pas oublié. Elle non plus. Jamais. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qui fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

_**3 Mars 1998, Poudlard, Ecosse**_

Les Poufsouffle étaient en deuil. Alors qu'il fuyait le nouveau gouvernement chassant les Nés-Moldus, Justin Finch-Flechtley avait été sauvagement tué par un groupe de Rafleurs. Mais les jaune et noir n'étaient pas les seuls à pleurer leur ami. A la table des Serpentard, les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'une brune de sixième année. Astoria Greengrass n'existait plus. Elle s'était envolée avec son ancien amant. Il n'y avait plus de place pour elle. Il ne restait plus qu'Astoria Malefoy.

* * *

><p>S'il vous plaît, si vous avez aimé, laissez une petite review **<p> 


End file.
